1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein are in the field of dental instruments. More particularly, the inventions relates to dental wedges which are utilized to separate teeth in preparation for a dental procedure and to instruments configured for use with dental wedges and to instruments utilized with the dental wedges.
2. Background Art
In the field of dentistry, dental practitioners often treat patients who have developed cavities on the side of a tooth. When these cavities are located adjacent to neighboring teeth they are known as interproximal cavities. In order to treat cavities on the sides of teeth such as interproximal cavities, the dental practitioner removes the infected portion of the tooth, then deposits a filling such as a resinous material or an amalgam into the tooth preparation.
In order to properly deposit the filling without undesired seepage of the filling material beyond the side of the tooth, typically a matrix band is disposed about the tooth, after which the filling material is deposited. A matrix band is typically a metallic or plastic strip having first and second ends which are joined, thereby forming a mold which is disposed about the tooth. When encircled about the tooth, the matrix band acts as a form, similar in function to a concrete form, providing a mold for the desired shape of the repaired tooth.
In order to maintain the matrix band in a desired position with respect to the tooth to be repaired, small dental wedges are placed in the interproximal spaces between the matrix band and the teeth adjacent the tooth to be repaired. The wedges also space the teeth adjacent to the tooth to be repaired during the filling procedure. Dental wedges may be used to spread adjacent teeth for a variety of purposes.
Because they are placed between the matrix band and adjacent teeth, dental wedges are required to be small. Their small size and the delicate nature of orienting the wedges correctly within the desired interproximal space in the mouth makes the placement of the wedges awkward.
Typical dental wedges include a distal insertion end and a proximal gripping end. Typical wedges also have a triangular cross section. This triangular cross section includes a thin apex at one end thereof and widens into a flat base at an opposing end thereof. In order to fit properly in an interproximal space, each wedge is typically placed with the widened end located toward the gum line and with the thin apex extending between the teeth and away from the gums. When using such dental wedges, the practioner is careful to orient the wider end toward the gumline while the more thinner, pointed apex is directed upward between the teeth.
In light of this triangular configuration of typical wedges, it is important to orient the wedge properly with respect to the interproximal space before pressing the wedge into the interproximal space. In addition, the properly oriented wedge must be precisely guided into the space. Conventional wedges, however, are difficult to control such that the practioner can be assured that the wedge is properly oriented without making the patient uncomfortable or possibly damaging the gums and/or teeth of the patient.
In order to strategically align and guide the wedge properly, the practitioner is required to maintain a solid grip on the wedge. If the practitioner does not maintain a solid grip, the practitioner may drop the wedge before entering the oral cavity causing contamination, orient the wedge improperly, or even drop the wedge intraorally thus presenting the possibility of the wedge being swallowed or causing aspiration to the lung. However, the small wedges are difficult to grasp and maneuver with precision in the mouth with an unaided hand. Thus, a practitioner typically uses small-nosed pliers, known as cotton pliers, to grip a particular wedge and to position the wedge within the mouth.
Typical dental wedges are comprised of a rigid plastic or wood having a smooth exterior surface which compounds the difficulties associated with firmly gripping the wedges due to their small size. The smooth, rigid material readily slips from the pliers when tightly gripped, particularly when covered with fluids, such as saliva or blood.
The slippery nature of the wedge can cause the wedge to be lost within the patients' mouth or ejected from the pliers across the room. Even if the small wedge is found, often it cannot be utilized due to the likelihood of contamination. After the wedge is initially positioned, the dentist forces the wedge into final position. During the forced insertion, the likelihood of injury is greatest as the pliers or tweezers may slip off the wedge into the soft tissues in a patient's mouth. Additionally, when the dentist attempts to regrasp the wedge with cotton pliers there is also risk of slipping off the wedge.
FIG. 1 demonstrates a dental wedge 10 of the prior art. Because of the shape and also the rigid surface of the body 12 of wedge 10, pliers readily slip when contacting wedge 10. As shown in FIG. 2, in certain wedges 14 of the prior art, a head 16 is disposed on the proximal end of the body 18 of wedge 14. However, head 16 and body 18 are both typically comprised of a rigid material which slips when grasped by or pushed by a dental instrument. Thus, grasping either head 16 or body 18 often causes wedge 14 to be ejected from the pliers.
Furthermore, head 16 is square in shape, having only four gripping surfaces along the circumference of head 16. Therefore, to grasp head 16 on the circumference thereof, the pliers must be oriented along one of two gripping angles. In the first gripping angle, the practitioner grips sides 20 of head 16. In the second angle, the practitioner grips the upper end 22 and lower end 24 of head 16. However, when reaching through the fixed diameter of the mouth, the practitioner may not have the option of twisting the pliers to mate with a four sided head along one of only two gripping angles.
As shown in the embodiment of FIG. 3, head 26 of another dental wedge 28 is curved, thereby creating a slippery dynamic when the practitioner attempts to grasp dental wedge 28 by head 26. Because of the delicate nature of typical dental procedures, this slippery action of prior art wedges creates a variety of problems for the dental practitioner.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a dental wedge which is readily grasped by a practitioner from a variety of positions and angles.